1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to plastic polymer blend compounds, products made therefrom, intermediary ingredients for making such compounds and methods of producing such intermediary ingredients and such compounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plastics are used as materials for making a large variety of products nowadays. For examples, different types of plastic materials are widely used in making toys, various parts of electrical appliances and electronic products, household implements, decorative products, etc. When used in different contexts, the choice of plastic materials differs accordingly. Among other requirements, five requirements in particular are usually important in determining the choice of plastic materials, namely, (i) the mechanical properties (e.g. tensile strength, surface hardness, etc.), (ii) material properties (e.g. homogeneous material construction), (iii) compatibility between ingredients in compounded plastic materials, (iv) cosmetic characteristics such as coloring property and outward appearance (e.g. surface gloss, etc.) and (v) cost of production. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,063 discloses a type of plastic polymer blend and a method of making same. It is to be noted that the composition (or constituents) of a plastic material only partly contributes to its mechanical and material properties. There are other factors affecting the properties as well.
The present invention provides polymer blend compounds possessing novel characteristics addressing one or more of the above five requirements, and methods of making same. The polymer blend compounds and the methods can mitigate the drawbacks of the prior art, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.